Weekly ForceCast: November 11, 2011
Brother Billy Mac returns to sit in as special guest co-host and musical guest, Steve Sansweet drops by to tell us about the grand re-opening of Rancho Obi-Wan, and three shockingly outrageous stories that could only be reported here on the ForceCast. Plus, more Songify, Billy Dee, winners of the Jedi Path contest, and much more! Guests *Billy Mac Topics *Jimmy begins by discussing his brother Billy's band "Dirty Laundry." The group will be playing Saturday, November 12th at the Cuckoo's Nest in Cary, IL. Jason proposes that he and Jimmy start a musical duo called "Scum and Villainy." After they discuss Billy's group's upcoming gig, Billy plays a heavy metal version of "The Throne Room" from A New Hope. *In a follow-up to a story he told on last week's show, Jimmy plays a track from an LP that got him sent to his room on Christmas morning. He had thought that the LP was the official Star Wars soundtrack, but it soon became apparent that it wasn't. Billy Mac says that this wasn't the first time they tried to get the official soundtrack. He has another LP that also turned out to be an imitation. Unlike the one Jimmy bought, which had an authentic-looking logo, Billy Mac's LP was a cheap Japanese knock-off. *Jason calls Steve Sansweet to talk about the re-opening of Rancho Obi-Wan. Sansweet's giant museum, the largest collection of Star Wars memorabilia in the world, is now a registered California non-profit corporation. Fans can arrange private tours and book the space for events. **Steve tells Jason and Jimmy about the re-opening event, from the celebrities in attendance (like Seth Green and James Arnold Taylor) to the surprise appearance of legendary mask designer Don Post. **Steve says of the non-profit status, "We've been thinking about this for a long time. ... Using the stuff of Star Wars as a way to inspire, and to educate, and to broaden the horizons of kids and teenagers and adults. ... Wars has had a force beyond just about any other pop cultural phenomenon that you can mention." **Steve says that there will be "much more detailed information" about future Rancho Obi-Wan events "in the coming months." **Steve also talks about being an ordained minister, his preferred method of collecting items, the enduring passion of Star Wars fans, and his plans for offering access to the museum. *Billy Mac plays a heavy metal version of "The Imperial March." *Billy Dee Quote of the Week **This week's quote is Billy Dee talking about his Twitter usage in an interview. *Billy Mac picks the three winners of The ForceCast's Jedi Path book Twitter giveaway. They are @TinyDancer0113, @imsotravelsized, and @lzmartinico. For the first and third winners, who submitted Yoda quotes, Jimmy reads their submissions in his Yoda voice, "warming up" his impression (and provoking laughter from Jason and Billy) each time. *Jimmy features listener Ricky G.'s entry in their Songify contest (albeit with some of his own tweaking). The song features what Jimmy calls The ForceCast's official message to Dave Filoni: "Ben Quadinaros on Clone Wars." *The Outrageous Unthinkable Story of the Week **London's Daily Mail newspaper talked to a woman who shot and killed a 32-year-old horse so she could pose nude inside it. The woman admitted that she was inspired to do this by Luke Skywalker in The Empire Strikes Back. She also said she wanted to be "at one" with the animal. **A twenty-nine year old was arrested on domestic violence charges after his girlfriend tried to move out of his house and take his Boba Fett helmet. He reportedly shoved her and tried to prevent her from calling 911. **A thirty-year-old Manchester, UK, man was found guilty of murdering his wife after she reportedly damaged several of his valuable Star Wars collectibles. *To close out the show, Billy Mac plays a heavy metal version of the Star Wars Main Theme. Significant quotes *"Echo Base, I've found them." "Bring beer." -- Jason and Jimmy commenting on their first Outrageous story.